Will This Be Love?
by KandiKitty
Summary: Orginally suppose to be a one shot but now has turned into a bunch of little stories all based on songs. All centered around Velma x Daphne pairing. T just for safety- Im not sure how far it will go.
1. Like We Used To

**'Ello kittens here is a very short one shot based off of Like We Use To by A Rocket To The Moon.**

**I Do Not Own Scooby Doo**

**I Do Not Own Like We Use To**

_**Italics will be lyrics from the song**_

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Yesterday**

With tears streaming down my cheeks I was fighting for the love of my life"_Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times? Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain? Does he do all these things, like I used to?" _

She wasn't listening anymore, her heart didn't belong to me... I was no longer her everything. "Velma don't make this harder then it should be... I love Fred and I guess I always have."

She was slipping through my fingers and nothing I could say would make her stay I knew that but I had to keep on trying. "_Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?"_

My Daphne was gone- the girl I spent hours reading to, the girl I loved and made love to... She was long gone. This heartless beauty wasn't My Daphine she was Fred's Daphne the damsel in distress. "_Can you promise me if this was right, don't throw it all away... Can you do all these things- will you do all these things... like we used to?"_

She closed her eyes and turned her back on my sobbing figure. "I dont love you anymore Velma. I'm sorry..." Her foots steps echoed in my head pulsing through my body like gun shots.

**Today**

I was laying in the grass in front of the library reminiscing on the past year. Daphine had become my whole world, she was everything to me. I could no longer imagine myself without her. A year ago tomorrow, she had wondered into my room as I was laying on my bed reading. She didn't say anything at first, it had made me so worried. I set my book down and we made eye contact. I saw something spark- that gaze pinned me to the spot. She crawled up my bed and on top of me, capturing my lips in a mind blowing kiss. I melted into her without thought. We made love that night in the pale moon light shinning through the cracks in my was the most beautiful thing... She was, and still is, the most beautiful thing. She and I stayed in bed all the next day cuddling and kissing and saying sweet nothings. Of coarse we started dating but now... Im here. Im watching the love of my life holding hands with one of my best friends. I pushed my glasses up wiping the tears from my eyes.

I was still a wreck from losing Her. I couldn't go back home, not with all of us living together. I couldn't bare to see them as a couple, as lovers... as what we use to be. I was a goner, done for. Who do you turn to when your best friend is the one who hurt you? Where do you go when your house becomes hell?

I packed a bag a bought the cheapest plane ticket to anywhere. One thought kept rolling through my head-_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me, sharing pillows and cold feet. She can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat under blankets and warm sheets...If only it were me instead of him..._As I stepped off the plane I wondered briefly to myself if I would ever return... No I don't think I ever could. So many memories were made there with Daphne I don't think I could face it all.

_I know, love I'm a sucker for that feeling. Happens all the time, love I always end up feelin' cheated. You're on my mind, love or so that matter when I need it. It happens all the time love._


	2. Kiss The Girl

**Based on Kiss The Girl By Ashley Tisdale**

**I Do Not Own Scooby Doo Or Kiss The Girl By Ashley Tisdale**

_**Italics are lyrics**_

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Fred and I were sitting at our usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria at lunch. He n I have known each other since we were in pre-k, everyone always assumed we would end up together- if only they knew.

"Rate her a 6." He said kicking back in his chair nodding to a cheerleader.

"Agreed." I flipped my red hair over my shoulder.

"Hey Daph, when you gonna hook up with that geeky chick?" He was referring to Velma Dinkly- a super smart, chess club, science club girl who was always hanging around this stoner.

"Fred how many times do I have to tell you? She wouldn't ever go after me and I dont want to just hook up with her." He grunted looking for another girl to rate. "oh god here comes a 3."

I tuned him out looking for her orange jacket. On the other side of the cafeteria, Velma and Shaggy were seated next to each other. My heart dropped I didn't even think about them being a couple, that was a total possibility.

"Geez Daph make yourself anymore obvious?" Fred nudged my chair snapping me out of my gaze. Without me realizing it Velma had started staring back at me. "What is it about her that has you all love struck or whatever?"

"I dunno she... _She dont got a lot to say but there's something about her"_ I said leaning my head on my hand staring back in her direction.

_"And you don't know why but you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl." _ Fred said finishing my thought for me "_It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her."_ He wiggled his eye brows "Just give it a go! _Go on and kiss the girl"_

"I can't just go up there be like sup chica it cool if I kiss you! Fred that is so not okay!" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to settle my nerves.

"Well... _Ain't that sad it's such a shame, too bad. You're gonna miss the girl"_ He motioned over to Shaggy who was trying (but failing miserably) to put the moves on Velma.

"Fuck it!" I pushed myself up slamming my chair into the wall behind me and walked over to Velma slowly losing my nerve with every step. "Come on Blake! You can do this!" I mumbled to myself.

"-Shaggy come on I told you no already..." Velma muttered moving away from her friend.

"Velma come one you aren't going to find someone else. I'm your only friend." Shaggy was stoned out of his mind and the more he talked the more I wanted to punch him.

"Hey Um... Velma?" I said stopping a couple feet from her.

"Oh Hello...Daphne right?" She smiled looking up at me.

"Yeah yeah, so like I was-" I was cut off by Shaggy

"Look man we are trying to have a conversation here so if you can," he shooed me away with his hand, "That would be awesome."

Velma gave me an apologetic look. "And who the hell are you to be bossing me around?" I said crossing my arms.

"Like Im here best friend and she has better things to do then talk to a bitch like you kay?" He rubbed his scruffy chin.

Oh that gave me my nerve back! I gentle lifted Velma's chin kissing her softly. I pulled way sooner then I would have liked to "Well IM her girlfriend! SO back up!" I stopped mid breath realizing what I just announced to the whole school and to Velma who I wasn't even actually dating. Oh fuck!

"She's right Shaggy so.. Bye!" Velma grabbed her bag and my hand taking me outside the school and pushing me against the building. She stood a little ways away from me "One, what the hell was that? Two we are doing that again and three yes I will be your girlfriend." She kisses me roughly like she was making sure she was awake.

When she pulled back I was out of breath "Um...guess that was me asking you out to which you said yes to?" i was trying to remember exactly what she had asked me.

"_Don't be scared, you better be prepared, don't try to hide it now." _she whispered before kissing me again. I led her back inside,pulled her in my lap as we sat next to Fred. Velma was finally mine and I wouldn't dare hide that.


End file.
